Five Things or Sexy Spectacles
by Evil-Irish-Wolf
Summary: Ben Gates loves many things about Riley Poole, but he has a top five. Slash! BenRiley


**Disclaimer:** I don't own this and I never will. This makes me cry a lot.

**Warning: **Slash! It's smexy.

--It's my first time writing in this fandom. I hope this is alright.

* * *

**Five Things – Sexy Spectacles**

**By: EIW**

* * *

There are, in all actuality, millions upon millions of things that Benjamin Gates loves about Riley Poole. However, he has a top five of sorts. These particular quirks or traits make Ben feel especially squirming inside. They make him feel like he's thirteen years old again and he just saw a gorgeous girl for the first time. Instead of a girl, it's a twenty something year old computer wiz that has a babbling and eccentric manner about him.

One of those top five things is that Mr. Poole sings in the shower.

Perhaps, sing isn't the correct terminology. Singing requires some sort of melody and implies that the singer can actually carry a tune. Maybe, belts-in-horrendous-volumes-so-that-anyone-can-hear-him-half-way-across-the-house would be a more apt term. Because Mr. Poole didn't just hum or sing softly, oh no, Riley Poole never did anything half way. So when he sings; he goes all out, for better, or more often, for worse.

His voice was awful.

It was off pitch and squeaky. The tone was off and he was flat. Abigail said that Ben got this foolishly large grin on his face anytime he heard Riley "sing" a horrible rendition of some random 80's pop song completely off key and obnoxiously loud. After being told this, Ben proceeded to blush bright red and suddenly had an urge to smash his head into the counter in embarrassment. It was no wonder his and Abigail's relationship hadn't lasted.

* * *

Another thing that Benjamin Gates loves about Riley Poole is his glasses.

They're just plain rectangular rims with a full brown trim around them, but Ben finds them extremely attractive on Riley. Anytime that they're sitting on his couch researching historical facts about something or another, Ben finds that he can't tear his eyes from those sexy spectacles.

They hang slightly down on his nose and fit awkwardly, which results in Riley having to continually push them up to the bridge of his nose. Riley told him something about how his ears aren't symmetrical and how all people with symmetrical ears are freaks and they should make glasses for the common average folk who are symmetrically challenged. Not for those symmetrically inclined model type people.

However, Ben wasn't really listening, he was far too busy staring at the glow that emanated from the computer screen and reflected into the lenses of Riley's glasses. The contrast of the brown trim and Riley's big blue eyes made Ben slightly breathless at times; which is a very girly reaction and quite embarrassing, especially when Abigail just gives him that all knowing woman look and makes comments to Riley about how smart he looks in those glasses. If Ben thought she was half serious, he would have already hid her body some place where no one but the most advanced historical treasure hunters would ever find her. At the moment those treasure hunters were himself and Abigail. So, in essence, she would never be found.

* * *

Number three: Riley Poole is afraid of birds.

Ben isn't sure how this came to be because Riley doesn't like to talk about it. It's not that he's glad that something frightens Riley because a lot of things do that, but this is something that Ben can actually protect him from. This fear can be overcome. It's something that Ben can help Riley fight. Unlike the whole Ian thing, Ben knows first hand that Riley still isn't over that whole incident. He can't protect Riley from someone who's in prison already, but birds.

He can handle birds.

Ben can play hero and he likes it when Riley clings to his arm as they pass the harmless ducks by lakes and parks. Riley's hand clenches Ben's coat and his body tenses up. His already large eyes grow to unnatural size and Ben can see Riley clench his teeth together. Unconsciously, Riley's body presses up against his and Ben can't hold back the realization of how perfectly they fit together.

"It's alright, Ri. I'm here. Those birds can't hurt you, you know that right?" Ben will say in a calm voice and gently rub his friend's hand.

He'll usually receive a nod, but Riley's eyes never stray far from those menacing winged terrors until they're far out of site. After they're gone, Riley becomes his usual animated self again and releases Ben's arm and begins to talk excitedly about some new computer device. Ben tries to ignore the cold feeling in his stomach that's always there when he looses that contact.

* * *

Fourth, Riley fidgets.

Ben isn't sure why he likes it so much, but he does.

* * *

Fifth, Ben Gates loves that Riley doesn't know anything about history in general.

It's not that he's an arrogant asshole that just wants to make himself look superior to others by mouthing off random facts. He just likes to appear smart and he is. It's just that with Riley, he wants to impress him. Anytime that he figures something out that's extremely complicated he loves the look that Riley gets on his face.

It's a look of awe, adoration, and confabulation all mixed into one and makes the computer geek look completely adorable. His mouth hangs open slightly and those eyes are directly focused at him. Not on the computer or at the television or on some new piece of shiny technology, they're staring at _him_. For that one moment he has Riley's full attention and it's a very intoxicating feeling.

It's so intoxicating that it makes him do irrational and totally illogical things like kiss said person without any provocation.

"Um..." Riley replies eloquently, as Ben pulls away quickly. His eyes were doing that unnaturally large thing again.

Ben simply stared slightly horrified that he'd actually done it. After all this time, he'd finally kissed him.

"I love you too?" Riley asked tilting his head questioning as if trying to figure out if that's what was being said.

Ben smiled and kissed him again pushing Riley down on the couch.

"We've got to work on your communication skills. I mean I know that you're the smart, sexy, manly type, but—

Riley was abruptly caught off when his lips were smashed into Ben's again.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and please review! I'll give you candy!


End file.
